Let it go
by alexrusso89
Summary: The final in the first set of the welcome to my life series Uni is dead or is she?
The snow glows white on the mountain tonight
Not a footprint to be seen.  
A kingdom of isolation,  
and it looks like I'm the Queen  
The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in;  
Heaven knows I've tried

Don't let them in,  
don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel,  
don't let them know  
Well now they know

 _The rest of our holiday in Auckland was pretty good. We went around Auckland Zoo, which was pretty good. I giggled at the meerkats, who were all standing up straight and to attention._

 _"Hey, Uni" Ram laughed. "Look at that meerkat with the posture! Your soulmate!"_

 _I rolled her eyes at me and muttered "Very funny, Ram .Not like you totally belong with those running zebras that were showing off."_

 _"Not like That trick guys doesn't belong with the gorillas either." I retorted, and both of us laughed._

 _We also went to Super nintenland !the theme park in lowee , although I reminded Rom amd ram about what happened at Green hill planeptune ,So Ram didn't go on the Mushroom stomp,even though she wanted to, and Rom didn't dare drink the Hyrule heroes water, had Ram dared her. Still, still the lylat ryder and dk country_ _were pretty awesome. I also really enjoyed the bumper boats, even when Nepgear nearly fell out of hers. I also liked the arcade games, and the tickets got me a mini Care Bear I planned to give to Nepgear._ _We also went to Super smash, and you could hear us yelling and running around the mirror maze for miles around. I bumped into everyone at least twice before I got out._ _._

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn away and slam the door!

I don't care

What they're going to say

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!

It's funny how some distance

Makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me

Can't get to me at all!

It's time to see what I can do

To test the limits and break through

No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!

Let it go, let it go

I am one with the wind and sky

Let it go, let it go

You'll never see me cry!

Here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let the storm rage on!

 _The wolf man only appeared once more in my dreams, but this time I was me, and it was him He was only there to thank me for being so strong, . I didn't think it was anything, but since he had just taken everything, I could see it was a big deal for her._

 _"OK, OK, Mister It was nothing." I shrugged. "I never got your name ."_

 _The wolf man shook his head. "You're a lot stronger than you think uni_ _you always were. I knew it."_

 _"So, will you stop hanging around me, now?" I demanded. "I need to have a life, you know."_

 _The wolf man smiled faintly. "Sure. I wasn't ever really here, anyway. But Uni, if by chance you do need me again, just call and I'll be the light in the darkness You don't need to worry im e warrior of light lobomon!."_

My power flurries through the air into the ground

My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around

And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast

I'm never going back,

The past is in the past!

Let it go, let it go

And I'll rise like the break of dawn

Let it go, let it go

That perfect girl is gone!

Here I stand

In the light of day

Let the storm rage on,

The cold never bothered me anyway!

After my encounter with lobomon i began to feel weird , was i dreaming?, i couldnt be dreaming i died i took my own life , a weird ringing noise i could hear , whats going here ?.

What did lobomon mean he'd lead me back from the darkness ? , how could he i died i should be in heaven or even...hell, that ringing is getting louder now " what is that noise?" .

The ringing noise is getting unbearable " seriously what is that ?" , suddenly i could hear laughter , i turned to see a man , a horribly burnt man wearing a brown hat a red and green sweater and long brown pants . " who are you?" , the man laughed again as the ringing noise got even louder " that's for another time uni but now i think you should wake up!" , i awoke with a gasp, my bed was drenched in my cold sweat , my nepgear was ringing , it was garland .

" Hello" , garland sounded very worried " no im ok garland " , garland proceeded to tell me about his dream " garland relax it was only a dream hmm...sure i can you meet there " , i hang up the phone , i get out of bed got out of my nightie and into my standard black dress , i fixed my hair up , i opened my door just a peek i could see noire was busy in the office ,the light was still on , snuck down the hall and out into the main area of the basilicom , on my way out i passed neptune, blanc and vert they were carrying bags , I'm sure its nothing , i step out into lastation's street , the wind is cold and there's a chill , its normally not this cold this time of year , i proceed to head to where me and garland agreed to meet , the whole time im thinking about my dream and the strange man at the end , who was he? , i soon arrive at the destination and wait for garland...

" heh the cold never bothered me anyway"


End file.
